Night
by El morador
Summary: This is a history Ichigo x Soi fon, they are interesting for me. It is my first fic, I hope you enjoy it.


This is my first story uploaded, I hope you enjoy it.

Note: This a translate to the Spanish - English, if you see an error please report me

* * *

THAT NIGHT

The roar of the gaps was heard with a rumble, only to be silenced by the edge of the ichigo sword, on this night he had encountered some gaps a little stronger than normal, but only that a little more.

By dodging the claws of a fairly large hollow, 5 meters long in appearance to a bat, by putting a kinship, pale blue and with visible fangs on its face similar to a squid, it was moving in a quadruped way. Ichigo after dodging his claw when he saw that the hole made another attack by raising his right hand and quickly lowering it to counterattack, being faster before he lowered the cut his arm in the air, taking advantage of the impulse he fell back towards the mask of the hole by cutting it, making the hole transmute and disappear.

He turned and saw his friend Rukia cut the mask diagonally from a hole she had cut off.

\- Those are all? - Ichigo asked

Rukia nodded and they headed towards Ichigo's house, he noticed that she was thoughtful, just as she had turned to see him several times, to what he had asked.

-Does something happen? -

Rukia looked at him and said, "Well, there is something he thought, and he wanted to ask," he said, sounding somewhat sorry.

-What is it? - Ichigo was intrigued

Blushing a little she replied- Well, you'll see there is a dance in the society of souls that will be held tomorrow and ... I was wondering if ... you want to go with me? - Rukia confesses a little more flushed than before.

\- "It was that" - Ichigo had, however, there was a small detail, his girlfriend.

-Rukia- he started and she was staring -I'm sorry, I can go with you-

-Why? - she asks with her voice in a sad tone

-My girlfriend ... - -Girlfriend ?! - Rukia interrupted in a tone of total surprise

-Yes, she would tear us apart if she saw us, besides she invited me to the dance a few days ago.-I replied Ichigo became a little badly rejecting her, but I knew well that she was a _bit_ (quite) possessive, and how bad it would end if he accepted.

-Do I know her? - Rukia asked, recovering from her daze, she had been close to Ichigo most of the time, she couldn't know is this girlfriend.

-Yes-

-And she is?

-Soi fon-

-Comfortable?! - Rukia could not believe it, could have an ear problem

-I know it's hard to believe, but it's true, tomorrow you'll see it- I assure you Ichigo, I knew it wasn't very credible, in fact, it was resolved how it happened.

"Okay," Rukia said a little in shock at the information.

~ 8 PM MORNING SEREITEI ~

Another incredible night, with a sky dressed in black and adorned with bright stars that shone like diamonds, a pleasant breeze which was refreshing, a night that must have been calm, must have been the keyword.

Ichigo, now dressed in a more casual way with orange jacket and sapphire blue stripes, charcoal trousers and white boots, had a problem, seeing since he was lost in the hero of the winter war his probability in the sereitei shot up and at Come to the dance of this place, well let's say better see it.

-There leave me space! - Ichigo exclaimed to feel suffocated by the huge number of people who began to surround, girls and boys who, in the best case asked for an autograph and greeted him, the others asked for a lock of hair, an object and even some They had loving declarations and tried to kiss him, to his bad luck, they weren't just girls.

Lightning we could not even enter the party!

-Well, and where is your girlfriend? - Rukia asks in a mocking voice, she also had a different outfit than she normally wore, luckily for Yuzu not his, a snow-white with sky blue details, crimson decoration scarf.

-Does he have a girlfriend? - I ask one of the girls

Before anyone can respond a girl appeared in front of the crowd and her presence alone causing the person to shudder at that moment, the appearance of Captain Soi fon of the 2nd squad.

-Yes, his girlfriend is me- was what Soi fon said when he appeared –Now, I could turn away from my boyfriend- He was wearing a black night outfit that covered his figure, except his back as his normal card, but he had one purple details on His arms shoulders like an amethyst-like ring.

The response of all those gathered except Ichigo and Rukia was to run.

-Why were they surrounding you? - Soi fon claim staring menacingly at Ichigo

-Well, you see ... - Ichigo said a little nervous- They surrounded me and before you could do anything they already told me they were grabbed, so thanks for that-

-All right- He replied calmly, when he turned to see Rukia greeting her politely- Good evening Miss Kuchiki-

-Good evening, Captain Soi fon- Rukia had an impression of amazement, so I asked her the only thing she had in mind- So are you really her girlfriend?

-Yes, from what I see, she's quite impressed-

-Well, to tell you the truth, I thought I said it so as not to go with me to the dance-

-You invited him to the dance- interrupted Soi fon with a cold tone

-Yes, but that was before I knew I was with you! - I exclaim Rukia before Soi fon thought otherwise, seeing that Soi fon's look returned and normality and therefore without the danger of death I add with a calm and sincere look- However, I'm glad to know that he found Someone who, from what he has seen, seems to love you, and tell me, isn't he a fool when you're with you? - Agree with that last fun.

-If it is, also something disrespectful- It was the response of Soi fon

-You know I'm here, right? - Ichigo said about five meters after hearing the answer.

-But, it's quite nice ... and a little cute- sometimes Soi fon said that last part was in a low voice and with a little pink blush on his face, little noticeable.

-Well in that case I wish you good luck, Ichigo and captain Soi fon-

-Thanks a lot, Rukia- Ichigo said softly.

-Thanks for your good wishes Kuchiki-Soi fon said kindly

-Please, only Rukia- This one asked

After seeming to think for a moment, Soi fon nodded. "Very well, Rukia."

-I see that Ichigo has somehow influenced you- say Rukia

-I think it's impossible not to have a certain person's influence when being close to her- Soi fon

-Well, then we go to the dance? - Rukia asked

Ichigo and Soi fon nodded and entered.

The mansion where the party is celebrated was huge, 3 stories and several meters wide about 30 and 20 long, in the same style of Japanese feudal architecture, wood in the parts such as the roof and windows of a crimson red, painted walls of a white sand, although only from outside they were quite illuminated, just as there was a lot of movement, when entering this was confirmed, soldiers getting drunk, there was an oak wood base with musicians, in some rooms located lights of different shades.

There were several familiar faces, Rangiku getting drunk Momo and Toshiro talking, Ikaku talking with his strawberry friend, Urahara talked with several members of when he was Captain and Yoruichi observing without any major change in his normal clothes, without being a surprise Soi fon quickly approached Salute to his idol.

-Good evening Yoruichi Sama - Greeting Soi fon Politely

-Hello Soi fon, how has my dear student been? - say Yoruichi

-Hello Yoruichi- Ichigo normally salute what won him a look of Soi fon

-You could have more respect for Yoruichi Sama! -

-Quiet Soi fon!, You know that I like informality- Yoruichi reassured her, and what do they do together? - I ask curiously.

Blushing a little Soi fon replied- Well, see, Yoruichi sama ... Ichigo and I are ... couple-

Yoruichi was surprised by this revelation but immediately a smile spread across her face - Congratulations!, It is incredible that this happened sincerely I did not think that my 2 students met - And with a more itchy smile, while surrounding them with a hug asked And then how are you?

-What thing? - Soi fon asked confused

\- His _lower sword of_ course- He said with a Cheshire smile

Both Ichigo and Soi fon soon understood, but when they did they became the same color as a tomato.

-How can Yoruichi Sama assume that? - I exclaim Soi-fon

-Well, congratulations you 2- A voice called from behind, when they turned around they saw Rangiku, the busty woman with orange hair and with a blush for the amount of alcohol she was drinking. "I guess you won't let me dance with him, right?" - He said with a mischievous smile as he pressed his chest to Ichigo's back.

This caused an Ichigo trying to contain a blush and a slightly annoying Soi fon - I warn that if you plan anything you forget it immediately - He said with a warning look.

-Hey calm, just kidding, do not try to take the boyfriend from anyone, I value my life apart- I answer shaking hands - Well the night is still young so let's have fun-

The night continued music, dancing, a few jokes were what happened, our couple attracted a lot of attention, they expected if Ichigo had a girlfriend Rukia, or that orange-haired human, not one of the strictest captains of Sereitei, after about 3 hours they left the party and in their walk they admired the night landscape.

-You know this reminds me of the night where we declare- Ichigo said

\- Yes, it is a very familiar landscape, only without the danger of being devoured - It was Soi fon's response.

After a few seconds of silence Soi fon sighed, looked at Ichigo and said - Do you think this works? -

-Uhh ... -

\- Ichigo I am a shinigami captain, you a human, nor should we meet in the first place-

Looking at her seriously he said - Soi, I told you that time, that night after protecting you, no matter if there is literally a world away, I will be with you, I promise and your birds that fulfill my promises-

Steps from crossing the door to return home, they stopped, kissed and looked, and the resolution in Ichigo's eyes did not go away, Soi fon's gaze had changed to a safe one, he knew he did not promise in vain and They said goodbye, just for the moment.

...

* * *

That was my first story uploaded, I hope you enjoyed it, I don't know how much time another upload but it will be different, since my writings are more focused on combat than anything else, so see you later.


End file.
